Buried Alive
by OliviaPScene
Summary: It is the middle of the blazingly hot summer, and there is a serial killer about. He likes to bury women alive. One young woman, Ava Duchannes, is found before she could die. As she tries to get over her fear and help find the serial killer, she falls in love with one young psychologist. But does he love her back? And where will she go after it's all over? Read to find out! Rated T


**A/N: Hey muffins! I am baaaack! Sooo sorry for dropping away but here I am again! And I'm here to stay! So, recently, I re-watched 9 seasons of Bones, and a story idea came to mind because in one episode, one of the characters is buried underground. SO here we are! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the original character AvaLeane (Ava) Duchannes and the plot.. ish (the buried thing came from one episode, but I'm borrowing it).**

Ava's POV:

"HELP! HELP! LET ME OUT! SOMEONE LET ME OUT!" I screamed and thrashed against the coffin's walls and roof. I could feel bruises being under my skin, but I couldn't care less. I was buried underground, one of my worst fears. All I could think was that I would die down here… _Calm down, now!_ My conscience screamed. I took a shuddering breath and then started to regulate my breathing so I wouldn't die very quickly from suffocation. Of course, there was one long tube extending from a hole in the coffin, up to the fresh air. I assumed so I would die very slowly and tragically. I'm not sure….

After breathing slowly and evenly, eventually I fell asleep, the tube pressed to my mouth…. Thump. Thump. Thump. Bark. Bark. I heard noises and jolted awake, slamming my head on the coffin's roof. There was something above ground, making noises. I screamed and screamed, hoping whoever it was was not my captor and would surely hear me. I heard yelling, lots of it, and I screamed until my throat was raw. Then I just began sobbing. Thunk. Something hit the roof of the coffin. Suddenly it was being jostled, and then settled down.

I was blinded as it was opened and bright light streamed at me. As soon as I could barely see, I got up and took off running as fast as I could. I bolted for the highways above, my knees and legs aching from being in a cramped space for nearly two hours I supposed. The people behind me were yelling for me to stop running. I couldn't… I collapsed to the ground, exhausted, and just began to cry and cry.

As one approached me, I screamed. He was tall, muscular, with dark eyes and dark hair. I screamed and he put his hands up in the "okay, okay" way. I slowly calmed down, but could not stop crying. The man knelt down by my side as I sat up and more people came over. He put his left hand out to ward them off, to not get to close. One woman didn't listen. She came forward and embraced me in a hug so fierce, it would of made my momma cry. She shushed me and rocked me slowly, like a baby, while I sobbed into her shoulder. "It's okay.. It'll be okay… We're your friends, we won't hurt you. I promise. People are out searching for the man who did that to you as we speak." She kept reassuring me of these things until I was able to calm down. As she let me go and helped me stand, she explained that I was going to be taken somewhere for questioning about what happened.

"My name is Dr. Brennan. The man there is Seeley Booth, but we just call him Booth. That is Dr. Lance Sweets. Dr. Sweets is a psychologist, and Booth is an FBI agent. We were sent to track you down so you wouldn't die. Which you won't, now." I nodded quietly, shaking. I couldn't stop shaking. Always shaking. Terrified of everything. What if these people were lying? What if they were on His side? I had no idea... Dr. Brennan left me standing near Booth and Dr. Sweets while she drove their SUV over so we could go to this place called the Jeffersonian Museum. One guy, tall and skinny, also with dark hair and eyes, waved slightly. "Hello, I'm Dr. Sweets, and this is-"

"I know…" I barely whispered. I shook in my spot so violently that he offered me a blanket. I just shook my head as more tears spilled across my face. He reached up to wipe them away, almost absentmindedly, and I screamed and jolted to the ground two feet away. WHat he'd done had caused a memory to resurface, of my captor doing that to me once, a while ago it seems.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Dr. Sweets helped me up and I shook my head. "It wasn't you…" I barely whispered again. After that, Dr. Brennan helped me and Dr. Sweets into the back of the SUV. I buckled quietly and huddled in the blanket, pushed against the door, ready top spring if needed. Dr. Brennan and Booth sat in the front, Booth driving. I noticed his eyes would dart at me in the rear-view mirror sometimes, as if to check if I was still here.

-1 week later-

"We're getting nowhere. She won't talk. She barely eats. The only person she talks to is Sweets. She's so terrified we're going to bring her back to that man that she can hardly think." I heard voices nearby, hushed as to not wake me up. I was sleeping (not really) on Dr. Brennan's couch in her office. I was allowed a shower at her house, and she bought me a new change of clothes for the week. Whenever I get too worn out, she lets me sleep on this couch.

"Booth, she was underground for four hours, afraid she was going to die. And who knew how long she had been kidnapped for. These kinds of things take time to heal from. It's been 20 years for me, and I still haven't gotten over that time.. When my foster parents locked me in the trunk… you know…" Dr. Brennan's voice trailed off and I opened my eyes slightly. She immediately came to kneel by me. "Are you okay?" I nodded and sat up, pushing the blanket off my chest. It's true that I barely talk to anyone….

"The man who took me… he is short, with orange hair, green eyes and his last name is Daniels…" I whispered quietly. "He only ever let me adress him as Mr. Daniels, but I think once someone called him something with a j… James, John, I'm not sure… And I think he's older than 35 or 40…"

Dr. Brennan and Booth just stared at me in shock, before Booth whipped out and then back into the room so quickly… He dragged Angela Montenegro behind him. "Can you tell her what he looked like?" I nodded and recounted all the hideous things about him that I could. After about an hour, Dr. Brennan and Booth returned to see our progress. By then, we were done, and Angela went to go check the database. "Can I go see Dr. Sweets now?" I asked timidly. Dr. Brennan nodded and led me to his office. I knocked the tiniest bit as Dr. Brennan disappeared the the raised platform. "Come in," I heard softly. I turned the knob and the door slid open easily. Dr. Sweets glanced up at me, his eyes shining. He had a goofy grin on his face as he said, "Well hello Ava." I couldn't help but smile the tiniest bit as I closed the door gently and sat down.

"Hi, Dr. Sweets." I waved my hand the tiniest bit and he laughed. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I'm okay.. I told Angela what the captor looks like.. She went to go check now…" He smiled enthusiastically and said, "That's wonderful! You're responding more to the other staff members. Good, good. I'm glad you're able to adjust better." I nodded and curled myself up on the couch, slipping off the flip flops I had and curling the blanket further around me. Always cold.. Shiveringly freezing, ever since I came above ground again. I shuddered fiercely and closed my eyes, trying to erase the memory from my mind. Dr. Sweets said quietly, "I think the case is going to end soon.. Then we'll have to either have you go home or transfer you somewhere with another psychologist…" He trailed off and I opened my eyes.

Sadness struck through me at the prospect of leaving. I would miss Dr. Brennan, Ms. Montenegro, Booth, Dr. Hodgins, Dr. Saroyan, and especially Dr. Sweets. Then, I remembered something. "I don't have any family. And I certainly don't want another psychologist. I like the one I have." I smiled sheepishly and hid my face in the blanket. A nice, rumbly laugh sounded through Dr. Sweets, making my stomach feel fluttery with butterflies. I giggled, just as Booth came in. He saw my giggly, red face, and Sweets' goofy grin and smiled. "Glad you two are getting along. I'll just, uh, go.. And not interrupt any further." He left and shut the door behind him, before I heard him exclaim, "Bones! You'll never guess what I just saw!" I giggled even more and glanced at Dr. Sweets. I blushed even harder when I caught him staring at me. "Uhm… well.. Anyways…" Dr. Sweets tried to form a coherent thought, but seemed oddly speechless. I giggled some more in spite of myself.

-That Night, 8pm-

"Night, Dr. B. Night, Booth." They both waved from the living room couch as I entered the guest bedroom and plopped silently onto the bed. I sighed in contentment before getting up, changing into my pajamas (A pair of shorts and a long t shirt), and brushing my teeth and hair 3 times each. I crawled into bed, and pulled the covers tight over my chest and smiled wistfully to myself. I'd just had a thought. An impossible one, but nonetheless. What if I like Dr. Sweets? And what if he like me back? I checked the facts in my head real quick. I'm a girl. He's a boy. I'm 22. He's 24. I have nowhere to go after this. Neither does he. And he smiles at me every chance he gets…. I yawned and banished my thoughts for the night, drifting softly to sleep.

 **A/N: Soooo, what did you think? You loved it? You hated it? Tell me in the reviews pretty pretty please with your favorite toppings on top? Well, anyways, I at least need you to tell me if I did well and if you want me to add more chapters. If you want more chapters, I'll be happy to update at least once a week maybe even every other day! ;D (no promises, due to schoolwork, but I'll try my best. Baiii now! *hearts and kisses***


End file.
